The Hanged Man
by Morte-tan
Summary: Ending alternatif BLEACH: vol. 49. Atau, alasan Ichigo menikahi Orihime terungkap. #EndofArcana


_Disclaimer: Karya ini didedikasikan untuk Kubo Tite yang telah berkeringat darah dan tinta untuk BLEACH dan para penggemarnya. Karena apa pun yang terjadi, Kubo Tite, BLEACH, dan setiap karakter di dalamnya telah berjalan_ _dengan_ _saya selama hampir sepuluh tahun dan saya mengenal hampir setiap karakternya dengan intim. BLEACH telah menyelamatkan saya dalam waktu terburuk dalam hidup_ _ku_ _, dan_ _aku_ _berani berkata, jika_ _aku_ _tidak mengenal BLEACH,_ _aku_ _tidak mungkin menjadi orang seperti sekarang. Saya benar-benar tidak menyesal mengenal Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, dan Orihime dengan begitu intim. Bahkan meskipun mereka hanya karakter fiksi, saya telah belajar banyak dari mereka. Jadi, terima kasih, Kubo-sensei, karena telah menciptakan BLEACH. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan saya._

 _Peringatan: Ichiruki. Ichihime. Renruki, ... Typos mungkin tersebar di_ _mana-mana_ _. Kesalahan tata bahasa._ _Paragraf deskripsi yang panjang. Semoga tidak membosankan.  
_

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **The Hanged Man**

 _Tegak: penangguhan, pembatasan, melepaskan, pengorbanan._

 _Terbalik: kemartiran, kebingungan, penundaan._

Ichigo membuka matanya dan melihat wajah teman-temannya yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri. Ekspresi mereka penuh dengan kelegaan; ada yang terlihat jelas, beberapa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, tapi kelegaan itu tetap ada.

Orihime tidak bisa menahan diri untuk meneriakkan namanya dengan gembira, "Kurosaki-kun!"

Remaja berambut jingga tersebut dengan cepat bangkit dan melihat sekeliling, melihat bahwa ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri. Teman-temannya, Ishida, Chad, Orihime, dan Rukia berada di hadapannya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan dirinya sendiri dengan bingung. "Eh, ini rumahku?"

"Itu benar," jawab Rukia, mengusap rambut Orihime yang malu sudah histeris sendiri di rumah orang lain. "Kau sudah tertidur selama hampir satu bulan."

"Sebulan," gumam Ichigo, berusaha untuk memasukkan informasi tersebut ke dalam kepalanya dan berusaha memprosesnya di otak. Tidak terasa seperti satu bulan baginya. Ichigo teringat apa yang telah terjadi; ia bertarung dengan Aizen, menjadi cukup kuat untuk menyilangkan pedang dengannya dan mampu merasakan perasaan dalam pedangnya. Dia menjadi cukup kuat untuk bertarung setara dengan Aizen karena ia menggunakan kekuatan tertinggi yang diberikan Zangetsu padanya; Getsuga Tenshou yang Terakhir. Pada saat itu, ia teringat apa yang harus dia korbankan untuk menggunakan kekuatan tersebut. "Benar juga, kekuatanku...!" Remaja berambut jingga tersebut tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat ekspresi muram teman-temannya.

"Ichigo," Rukia memulai dengan hati-hati. "Kami sudah dengar dari Urahara, bahwa kau telah kehilangan kekuatan shinigamimu."

Remaja laki-laki itu melihat perasaan yang mirip dengan kasihan di mata Rukia yang violet. Tapi Ichigo mengetahui hal ini; ia telah mengantisipasi hal ini. Jadi dia baik-baik saja. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu," Tanggapnya pada Rukia. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku harus berhenti jadi wakil shinigami." Dia mencoba untuk bercanda, tapi kalimat itu keluar lebih pahit daripada lucu.

"Di fase pertama dari hilangnya kekuatan itu, kau akan merasa sakit yang luar biasa dan kehilangan kesadaran, dan arus waktu yang kau lalui di dalam dan'gai akan berbalik." Kata Rukia. "Rambutmu kembali jadi pendek, kan? Itu bukan karena kita memotongnya," Ichigo mendongak, baru menyadari bahwa poninya jadi lebih pendek dari terakhir kali dia lihat ketika Rukia mengatakannya. "Di saat itulah kau kehilangan kekuatan Shinigami. Kemudian pada fase kedua, reiatsu yang tersisa menjadi stabil, dan kau siuman," Rukia berhenti di sini, seolah-olah menyakitkan dirinya untuk mengatakan hal yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan. "Segera setelah itu, seluruh kekuatan spiritualmu yang tersisa akan benar-benar hilang."

Ichigo berpaling kepada mereka, wajahnya netral. "Jadi begitu," gumamnya. Ia mengamati wajah teman-temannya yang terkejut.

"K-kau tidak kaget?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak, aku sudah menduganya," Ichigo tersenyum kecil, walaupun senyum tersebut sedikit pahit. "Bolehkah aku keluar?"

Berada di luar selalu sulit bagi Ichigo sejak dia bisa mengingat. Dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran spiritual, selalu bisa melihat sesuatu dan mendengar sesuatu, sehingga dulu ia tidak mampu membedakan mana yang hidup dan mana yang mati.

Tapi hari ini, semuanya terasa berbeda untuk alasan yang lain sama sekali. Dia terkesima merasakan kurangnya kehadiran spiritual saat ia melangkah ke luar. Rasanya seperti ketika kau sudah terbiasa terus-menerus mendengar bunyi "nging" yang menjengkelkan di latar belakang yang biasanya kau abaikan, kemudian tiba-tiba hening. Setelah lebih dari enam belas tahun hidup, beradaptasi dengan hal-hal tersebut, tidak merasakannya sama sekali membuatnya seolah-olah dia merasa tuli atau buta.

Bahkan saat ia melihat Rukia keluar dari rumahnya bersama dengan teman-temannya di belakangnya, kehadirannya perlahan-lahan memudar. Segera setelah itu, ia menyadari bahwa ia mungkin tidak lama lagi ia tidak akan dapat melihat Rukia sama sekali, apalagi merasakan kehadirannya. Kesadaran tersebut menghantamnya seperti bor.

Gadis itu tersenyum sendu. Dia belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Ini mungkin yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya Ichigo bisa melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu. "Ini perpisahan, Ichigo." Katanya.

Dia tidak tahu wajah seperti apa yang ia buat, tapi ia berhasil mengulas sebuah senyum lemah padanya, "Sepertinya begitu."

Sepertinya wajahnya cukup menyedihkan karena Rukia kemudian menggodanya, "Hei, wajahmu jangan sedih begitu. Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihatku, aku bisa melihatmu." Katanya dengan nada yang membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Ichigo mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan kesal dan menggosokkan tangannya ke rambutnya. "Apaan sih? Sama sekali nggak bikin senang. Dan aku juga nggak sedih kok." Kalimat terakhirnya terdengar sama sekali bohong, bahkan di telinganya sendiri.

Rukia berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ichigo dapat melihatnya, tapi ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehadirannya. Ichigo berani bertaruh, bila ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhnya, ia hanya akan merasakan udara. Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya dengan putus asa, rasanya seperti melihat hologram. Kepala Rukia tertunduk. Dia mungkin membuat wajah sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

Ichigo menelan ludah, mencicipi rasa pahit dan asam asam di lidahnya turun ke tenggorokan. "Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya," gumamnya pelan. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, sesuatu yang lebih berarti untuk gadis di depannya, tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar.

"Ya," Suara alto feminin tersebut juga pelan. Mungkinkah karena dia juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Atau itu hanya karena kekuatannya yang menghilang?

Gadis itu lalu mendongak. Remaja berambut jingga itu tersenyum lembut ketika melihat ekspresi sendunya. Ia hampir tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali; Ichigo hanya dapat melihat wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin samar.

Dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk berbicara dengannya, untuk menceritakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, karena itu Ichigo mengatakan dua kata saja, "Selamat tinggal, Rukia."

Selamat tinggal. Bukan sampai jumpa. Karena Ichigo tidak yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Karena Ichigo tidak yakin apa yang harus dia lakukan saat hal itu terjadi.

Kemudian ia tidak melihat apapun. Ia tidak merasakan apapun. Yang ada hanyalah kosong.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Itulah mengapa ia ada di sini sekarang, empat belas tahun kemudian, di rumahnya, mengambil alih Klinik Kurosaki, menikah dengan Orihime, dan memiliki anak laki-laki lucu bernama Kazui.

Tiga tahun setelah kehilangan kekuatannya, Ichigo lulus SMA dengan nilai yang cukup baik dan ia pergi berkuliah di luar kota, di fakultas kedokteran bersama Chad dengan tujuan untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan ayahnya di Klinik Kurosaki. Ternyata Orihime berkuliah di universitas yang sama di fakultas bisnis, sambil bekerja sebagai kasir di sebuah toko roti di dekat gedung universitas mereka.

Suatu malam, Orihime meminta tolong pada Ichigo untuk bermalam di apartemennya karena ia pulang terlambat. Mereka sudah cukup umur untuk minum-minum sehingga Orihime dengan polos menerima bir murah persediaan Ichigo. Satu hal mengarah pada hal lain dan keesokan paginya, mereka terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengan canggung, memandang baju-baju mereka berserakan di lantai. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesalahan sehingga mereka berdua setuju untuk melupakannya.

Selama sebulan, mereka bersikap sama seperti biasanya; hingga suatu hari Orihime menelepon Ichigo dan berkata bahwa hasil tes kehamilannya positif. Jika saat bertemu Rukia, Ichigo merasa dunianya berubah terbalik, maka telepon dari Orihime membuatnya merasa tanah di bawahnya runtuh.

Ichigo adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab—ayahnya membesarkannya sebagai orang yang demikian. Untungnya Ichigo sudah hampir selesai dengan kuliahnya, sehingga ia cepat-cepat menyelesaikan studinya dan segera menikahi Orihime. Ayahnya kecewa, tapi tetap suportif dengan keputusannya. Di hari pernikahannya, mereka tidak mengundang terlalu banyak orang dan tidak berpesta besar-besaran. Hanya orang-orang dan sahabat-sahabat terdekat yang diundang dan mereka hanya menggelar makan malam bersama; dengan Yuzu sebagai juru masaknya.

Tidak sampai delapan bulan kemudian, putra Ichigo lahir dengan sehat. Atas anjuran Orihime, Ichigo menamainya Kazui dengan huruf kanji untuk 'satu' dan 'berani'. Atas anjuran Orihime pula mereka memutuskan untuk tidak memiliki anak lagi. Ichigo sangat menghargai Orihime karena memikirkan dirinya.

Adik-adiknya sudah besar sekarang dan tinggal berdua di sebuah apartemen murah. Ayahnya pulang kembali ke Seireitei, tinggal bersama keluarga aslinya, tempat dia berasal; Shiba. Alasan mereka adalah bahwa mereka tidak ingin mengganggu Ichigo bersama dengan istri barunya. Tapi Ichigo tahu alasan sebenarnya; mereka kecewa. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya, Ichigo tahu sejak dulu Isshin menginginkan Rukia sebagai pendampingnya, dan bukan Orihime. Ia juga tahu bahwa adik-adiknya sudah melihat Rukia seperti kakak perempuan. Tapi mereka tetap suportif; ayahnya sering berkunjung dan adik-adiknya juga sering menjaga Kazui yang masih kecil. Mereka mencintai Kazui seperti anak sendiri dan menghormati Orihime sebagai istri Ichigo.

Uryuu telah memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak menjadi dokter seperti ayahnya, dan sekarang menjadi perancang busana. Mereknya sekarang terkenal di Jepang; bahkan Orihime menggunakan pakaian buatan Uryuu. Tapi Ichigo masih berpikir bahwa desainnya terlalu mencolok. Chad juga telah memenuhi sumpahnya untuk tidak menggunakan tinjunya untuk keuntungan sendiri dan sekarang ia menjadi dokter hewan. Dia lulus beberapa saat setelah pernikahan Ichigo.

Tatsuki mengikuti impiannya untuk menjadi pegulat wanita nomor satu di tingkat internasional. Di Jepang, tak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengetahui namanya. Ichigo dan teman-temannya tidak pernah melewatkan pertandingannya. Mizuiro akhirnya menetap, menikah dengan wanita yang lebih tua, dan bekerja sebagai salesman untuk sebuah perusahaan yang Ichigo tidak ketahui namanya, tetapi bila ia bahagia, Ichigo tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Keigo, sekarang menjadi penyiar berita dan ternyata menjadi terkenal di seluruh Jepang karena ia menjadi komentator untuk turnamen-turnamen Tatsuki.

Adapun Rukia... Ichigo tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak hari ia kehilangan kekuatannya. Rukia, Renji, Toushirou, dan juga teman-teman lainnya di Seireitei. Ia mendengar dari Urahara bahwa Seireitei sengaja tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi untuk melindunginya dan keluarganya; bahkan beberapa kapten telah membangun kekkai di sekitar blok tempat dia tinggal.

Urahara tersenyum saat memberitahukannya. "Kau telah mengubah hidup orang-orang di Seireitei, Kurosaki-san." Katanya. _Dia_ telah mengubah hidup banyak orang? Ichigo merasa tidak percaya karena ia sendiri merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah berubah drastis. Kehilangan kekuatannya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan dan bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Ia dan Orihime tidak pernah lagi berhubungan intim. Ichigo lebih merasa seperti tinggal bersama teman baik yang dengan sukarela berbagi tugas dan mengurus anak bersama-sama. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Orihime juga pasti canggung saat mereka sendirian berdua di rumah sementara Kazui bersekolah. Karena Ichigo bekerja di rumah, Orihime akhirnya bekerja sebagai manajer di sebuah toko roti yang tidak jauh dari sekolah Kazui. Sehingga mereka berdua selalu pergi bersama tepat jam setengah sembilan dan pulang bersama tepat jam enam, saat Klinik tutup.

Orihime melakukan tugas-tugas ibu rumah tangga dengan baik, Ichigo memastikan sendiri bahwa semua masakan di rumah akan dimasak oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak menikahi Orihime karena masakannya, dan dia tidak akan pernah menyiksa anak mereka dengan memberinya masakan Orihime. Meskipun masakan Ichigo tidak akan lebih enak daripada masakan Yuzu, yang pasti masakannya lebih baik daripada Orihime.

Kadang ia merasa bersalah pada Orihime karena tidak pernah memberinya kasih yang cukup sebagai seorang istri. Tapi saat ia mengakui hal itu pada wanita tersebut, ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "Aku tahu bahwa selama ini hatimu masih milik Kuchiki-san. Aku mungkin ibu dari anakmu, tapi aku sudah lama menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memiliki hatimu, Ichigo."

"Dulu ketika aku mengetahui kalau aku hamil, aku merasa cemas. Aku tahu bahwa waktu itu kau masih memikirkan Kuchiki-san. Jadi aku sempat berpikir bahwa kalau aku memberitahumu, kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu, jadi aku memberanikan diri untuk meneleponmu. Dan aku benar—kau orang yang terlalu baik, Ichigo."

"Kuakui, aku sempat merasa menang, telah menikahimu, memilikimu, menjadi istrimu di mata hukum, bahkan mengandung dan melahirkan anakmu. Tapi saat kau menatap Kazui pertama kali, aku sadar bahwa kau tidak pernah memandangku seperti itu; bahkan saat kita mengucapkan sumpah di depan altar, kita tidak pernah berciuman." Ichigo melihat mata wanita itu sembab walaupun ia masih tersenyum, dan ia merasa semakin bersalah.

"Aku sadar dan aku menerima perasaanmu, Kurosaki-kun. Selama ini aku sudah terlalu egois, menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri selama lima kehidupan. Jadi untuk kali ini, aku akan melepaskanmu." Wanita berambut cokelat itu meraih kedua tangan Ichigo dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Hatiku akan selalu jadi milikmu, Kurosaki-kun. Tapi hatimu milik Kuchiki-san, dan aku menerima bahwa aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Jadi terima kasih telah merasa bersalah untukku. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku masih berarti di matamu."

Itu adalah pertama kalinya di waktu yang lama Ichigo memeluk ibu dari anaknya. Ichigo sadar bahwa ia tidak akan pernah mencintai Orihime selain sebagai teman yang melahirkan anaknya. Ia tahu bahwa yang ia rasakan dan lakukan ini benar-benar jahat. Orihime yang periang tidak patut mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Ia tahu ia seharusnya bisa menjadi suami yang lebih baik, suami yang mencintai istrinya; tapi ia juga menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa berbohong seperti itu pada Orihime, itu perbuatan yang lebih jahat lagi. Selain itu, ia juga sadar bahwa hatinya milik wanita lain—wanita yang tidak bisa lagi ia temui. Kadang ia penasaran apa yang akan Rukia katakan saat bertemu dengan putranya yang lucu.

Putra Ichigo, Kazui, masih berusia sepuluh tahun dan ia berlaku sangat manis. Kazui mewarisi keceriaan dan optismisme ibunya. Tapi Kazui juga mewarisi rambut oranye dan mata cokelat ayahnya, dan tentu saja, anaknya dapat merasakan kehadiran spiritual juga, karena Ichigo pernah memergokinya berbicara dengan tiang listrik di depan rumah. Karena Orihime masih dapat merasakan kehadiran spiritual, jadi dia memercayakan pada Orihime untuk membimbing Kazui, karena ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan itu.

Ia pernah merasa penasaran bagaimana Kazui mendapatkan kekuatan itu, karena kekuatan Orihime bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diturunkan. Kemudian Ichigo menyadari bahwa hanya karena dia sekarang tidak memiliki kekuatan Shinigami, ia terlahir sebagai anak seorang shinigami. Jadi tidak aneh jika Kazui juga lahir dengan kekuatan yang sama. Ichigo mendengus. _Hitsuzen_ suka main-main dengan hidupnya, ternyata.

Enam tahun datang dan pergi. Terlalu cepat bagi Ichigo ketika dia menyadari bahwa Kazui mulai hilang tiba-tiba, pulang ke rumah terluka di jam yang tidak wajar, jatuh tertidur lebih awal dari biasanya, memiliki dua kali nafsu makan dari biasanya, melewatkan makan malam untuk makan di kamarnya, dan sering absen dari kelasnya.

Ichigo tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan ketika ia tidak pernah melihat apa-apa. Jadi, ketika suatu malam Kazui pulang ke rumah terlambat, membawa seorang gadis familiar seusianya dengan rambut hitam dikuncir kuda dan mata violet yang _sangat_ ia kenal, Ichigo _tahu._ Jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan menyambut gadis bermata violet itu ke rumah mereka; ia tidak pernah bertanya siapa dia atau dari mana ia berasal, karena ia _tahu._

Ichigo menghela napas setelah ia menengguk segelas sake sendirian di ruang tamunya yang gelap. Ia menjadi agak kecanduan alcohol sejak umurnya sudah cukup legal untuk minum-minum. Tidak pernah terlalu parah sampai ia jadi pemabuk, tapi cukup hingga dia harus membeli persediaan sake tiap bulan. Ia tidak pernah minum-minum di depan istri dan anaknya dan ia juga tidak pernah benar-benar mabuk sampai pingsan. Mabuk paling parah yang pernah ia rasakan adalah saat ia minum bersama Orihime, semalam sebelum 'kesalahan' yang mereka buat. Sejak saat itu, kebiasaan minumnya jadi agak lebih parah, tapi ia selalu berhati-hati agar tidak terlalu mabuk agar tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Ini sudah jam dua belas malam. Orihime sudah tertidur di kamar mereka, sedangkan kamar Kazui gelap. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Kazui dan gadis bernama Ichika itu sekarang masih diluar, bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa melawan hollow—seperti yang ia lakukan dulu bersama dengan ibu gadis itu. Ichigo kadang mempertanyakan nasib, mengapa Kazui harus meneruskan pekerjaan yang dulu ia lakukan. Namun kemudian ia akan ingat bahwa ayahnya juga dulu adalah seorang shinigami; maka Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan meminum gelas sakenya yang kedua. Nampaknya pekerjaan sebagai shinigami akan diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi dalam keluarga Kurosaki.

Selain kekuatan Shinigami, hal lain yang diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi di keluarga Kurosaki adalah fakta bahwa pria Kurosaki akan selalu bertemu dengan gadis yang akan mengubah hidup mereka.

Ayahnya bertemu dengan ibunya. Ia sendiri bertemu dengan Rukia. Sekarang pun Kazui bertemu dengan Ichika, putri Rukia. Mungkin ayahnya-lah yang beruntung telah menikahi ibunya; atau mungkin cuma Ichigo sendiri yang kurang beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan orang yang ia inginkan. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar putranya kelak cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan wanita yang telah mengubah hidupnya sebagai pendamping.

Sumpah yang ia ucapkan di altar pada Orihime, "Hingga kematian memisahkan mereka," nampaknya menjadi hal yang ia tunggu. Ia tidak sabar menunggu kematian, di saat ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya, di saat ia bisa mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya; saat ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Rukia. Ia penasaran, apakah sekarang dia baik-baik saja, dengan siapa ia memiliki putri, apakah Byakuya setuju… Ia ingin tahu banyak hal, dan satu-satunya cara untuk ke sana adalah dengan menunggu kematian. Ia tidak ingin terdengar seperti orang sakit jiwa (mungkin orang lain akan mengatakan ia gila) tapi ia tidak sabar menunggu kematian datang.

Nampaknya walaupun dia tidak merasakan kehadiran spiritual pun, dengan dirinya yang menjalani hidup normal selayaknya manusia biasa, dengan atau tanpa Aizen, hidup mereka berdua akan terus terjalin; baik dalam kehidupan maupun kematian. Terdengar klise, tapi hal itu berlaku hanya untuk mereka berdua.

Ichigo tersenyum getir, menuang sake ke gelas ketiganya. _Hitsuzen_ suka ikut campur dengan kehidupan mereka berdua, ternyata.

.

.

.

.

Tamat

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Hitsuzen: tak terelakkan, takdir, nasib._

 _Meskipun Ichigo menikah dengan Orihime, sama seperti chapter terakhir Bleach, aku membuat alasan kenapa Ichigo melakukannya. Aku dapat inspirasi dari tumblr. Disini aku membuat agar Ichigo berlaku tetap sama seperti di volume-volume Bleach sebelumnya pada Orihime bahkan setelah mereka menikah. Semoga monolog Orihime membantu kalian memahami perasaan Ichigo. Saya harap ini bisa dihitung sebagai no-pairing, karena Ichigo tidak pernah berhubungan intim lagi dengan Orihime yang notabene istrinya, dan ia juga harus menunggu kematian untuk bersama lagi dengan Rukia._

 _Alasan saya membuat ending seperti ini adalah karena saya ingin menghormati ending Bleach sebagai buatan Kubo Tite, tidak peduli dengan siapa Ichigo menikah atau betapa mengecewakannya ending itu, Kubo-sensei tetap membuatnya sambil berkeringat tinta. Saya sebagai pembaca dan penggemar Bleach sangat menghargai kerja keras Kubo. Dan saya yakin jika saya berada di posisi beliau, saya pasti akan sangat sedih melihat karya yang saya bangun dengan susah payah yang akhirnya selesai dimaki oleh orang-orang yang mengaku diri mereka adalah "penggemar"._

 _Semoga Kubo-sensei tidak putus asa, tetap bangga atas pekerjaannya sebagai mangaka, tidak berhenti berkarya, dan tetap melihat bahwa masih ada orang-orang yang menghargai karyanya._

 _Satu lagi, ini mungkin adalah karya terakhir saya untuk fandom Bleach. Inspirasi saya untuk fandom ini telah diperas hingga tetes terakhir, apalagi dengan berakhirnya Bleach seperti sekarang ini. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berhenti menulis. Saya tetap menulis karya-karya lainnya, tapi berada di fandom lain. Jika tertarik, boleh kok periksa profil saya. Sekian kata penutup dari saya. Semoga kalian menikmati cerita Bleach terakhir yang saya buat ini. Dengan karya terakhir ini saya mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk fandom BLEACH dan maju terus untuk literatur Indonesia!_

 _Bye :D  
_


End file.
